At School With The Halliwells
by charmed-greek
Summary: Title says all. I have another story with charmed teenagers, but this one was written ages ago. it has alot of sisterly moments, and Andy, Leo, Jason, and Glenn are brothers, and they individually meet the sisters. But the boys unknowingly break their res
1. My Boyfriend Is Better!

Disclaimer: same ol' i dont own charmed.

A/N: new story, i wrote this like months ago. i just decided to post this. anyways hope u enjoy!

(okay just clarifying the ages)

Grams - just old

Patty - dunno just old enough to be a mother

Victor - same with Patty except a father, and older than Patty

Michael - 16

Andy Trudeau - 16

Prue - 16

Piper - 15

Phoebe - 12

Paige - 10

Glenn Trudeau- a few months older than Paige

Brad - a few months older than Phoebe

Jason Trudeau - a few months older than Phoebe

Jeremy - a few months older than Piper

Leo Trudeau - a few months older than Piper

Andy, Leo, Jason and Glenn are brothers.

Patty and Victor are still married and they all live in the manor.

i know they seem a little old to be in high school but don't worri bout it.

"Piper are you okay?" Prue asked her sister.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Piper said trying to hide her tears.

Piper laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Flashback

"Okay Piper I'll see you on Monday." Jeremy answered through the phone.

"Okay bye. Love y- " Jeremy hung up.

"ou." she finished even though he wouldn't hear her.

"Piper your gonna be late!" Paige cried running into the room Phoebe and Piper shared.

"No I'm not. Jeremy just called and canceled our date." Piper said.

"Great! Well for me you know, whatever." Paige smiled.

"Why is my boyfriend canceling my date, great?" Piper asked.

"Well, because since I'm back from camp, I get to spend time with all of my sisters!" Paige said.

"Hey I got an idea! Lets go to that park that you were supposed to go to with Jeremy!" Paige suggested.

"Yeah! Okay it's officially a sisters day out!" Piper agreed.

"I'll go get Prue and Phoebe while you get ready." Paige said dashing out of the room.

A few minutes later everyone was ready to go.

Prue drove around the parking lot, looking for a space with some shade. She had just gotten her license and was loving it.

Paige put her vizor on and got out of the car.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked behind her carrying a frisbee.

"Ready Prue?!" Phoebe asked about to throw the frisbee to her.

"Hold on...." Prue said, moving to stand closer to Phoebe, "okay. Gimme 'ya best shot!" she called.

As Phoebe threw, the wind picked up and carried it like ten feet away from Piper.

"Great throw Phoebes!" Piper called as she ran to get the frisbee.

"It was the wind!" Piper heard Phoebe shout back and she rolled her eyes.

As Piper ran to get it she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Piper?" Paige asked jogging towards her.

"Pipe? You okay?" Prue asked coming with Phoebe.

They saw tears starting to form in Pipers eyes as they followed her eyes to what she was upset about.

It was Jeremy. With another girl. Kayla. He was kissing her neck and she started giggling.

"Jeremy!" Prue shouted as Phoebe and Paige put their arms on Pipers shoulders. Or Phoebe did. Paige wasn't that tall so she put her arms around Piper's waist.

"Prue! Oh, Piper! This isn't, well it is but......oh shit!" Jeremy cursed.

Piper ran out of there with Phoebe and Paige on her heels.

Jeremy started to get up but Prue stopped him.

"You bloody bastard! Don't you ever come near my sister again." And with that Prue stormed off.

End of Flashback

"Paige!" Piper called from her bed.

"Yeah?" Paige said emerging from the bathroom with Prue doing her hair in a braid.

"Hey just one question. Did anything happen with you and Glenn at camp? Cause you've been crushing on him since he moved her, how long ago?" Piper asked.

"No not yet. And he moved here three weeks ago." Paige said frowning. "He is so cute though."

"Although he's not as cute as my Michael Radford!" Prue said.

Ever since Prue got a date with him last week she had been very, very happy.

"Yeah but Brad Carmen is way better!" Phoebe said about her boyfriend.

"You guys are too delusional. (pause) Glenn is the best!" Paige said causing a pillow fight.

"Hey girls your mother and I are- " Grams said walking into the room with Patty, only to get hit with a bunch of pillows.

They had joined the pillow fight too only to end up in a pile on the beds and floor.

Laughter could be heard under the pillows.

"Well we are off." Patty said helping Grams up.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna help clean up?" Prue asked, her head poking out from under a pillow.

"Uh..you made this mess so...... no!" And they ran out of the room.

"Oh, how are we gonna clean up this mess?" Phoebe asked.

Paige who had been hidden under a pillow, quickly got up and ran to the door. "Last one down the stairs has to clean this up all by themselves!" And with that Paige sprinted down the stairs

The other three sisters exchanged glances. Piper and Phoebe shot up from under the pillows and ran out the door. But on the way from getting up off the ground they pushed on Prue's shoulders to get a boost up, and the force knocked her to the ground, so she was last to leave the room.

"You cheated!" Prue shouted down the stairs.

A/N: okay hoped u liked that chap. review please!


	2. New Boys

Disclaimer: i dont own charmed.

A/N: hope u like this chapter!

"Piper! Come on wake up! Where're gonna be late!" Phoebe screeched.

"I'm not going to school!" she replied.

"What's the matter honey? Are you sick?" Phoebe asked.

"No, but Jeremy is." Piper answered.

"Bastard." she added.

"Oh sweetie, I know you don't want to see him but your gonna have to sooner or later, so might as well be sooner." Phoebe told her.

"Fine, but our next sisters day out, I'll only go to if it's someplace we haven't been before."

"Deal!" Phoebe agreed.

Later on at the elementary school

"Hey Paige! Paige, wait up!" A voice called to Paige, who was walking down the corridor to the gym.

Paige turned around.

"Hey Glenn." She smiled.

"Hey I was wondering, if we could walk to the gym together?" Glenn asked nervously. (hey i kno that isnt somthin big to ask someone u like so you shouldnt be nervous, but they are only ten. : ))

"Yeah, I'd love to." Paige grinned. _'Is he nervous?'_ Paige asked herself.

_'I hope he is, then that would like mean he likes me.' _Paige smiled happily to herself.

"Um, Glenn do you want to come over to my house?" Paige asked, trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

Glenn brightened up even more.

"Of course! When do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"Perfect."

At the middle school after home time

"Phoebe, look I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore."

"Well how long has this been going on?" Phoebe asked drying her tears.

"Oh Phoebe just leave it."

"No Brad! I think I deserve to know."

"Fine! You wanna know? Three weeks okay? I cheated on you with Alysia. Happy?" Brad all but screamed.

Phoebe ran off to the bus.

Jason saw Phoebe run off to the bus and followed her.

"Phoebe? Can I sit here?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure." Phoebe said trying to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Phoebe your crying, what's wrong?" Jason asked concerned.

"I just found out that Brad was cheating on me." Phoebe looking down.

"Phoebe it's gonna be okay." Jason said rubbing her hair. He liked Phoebe a lot and hated to her hurt.

_'Hey, he's so nice to me. He is such the perfect guy for me I don't see why I didn't notice how I felt till he came when I needed him the most.' _Phoebe thought.

Phoebe's thoughts about Brad instantly went away.

"Hey Jason, do you want to go to my place for dinner um the day after tomorrow?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, sure!" Jason said confused but willing to let it slide.

"Oh sorry." Piper said.

"No it was my fault sorry. Here, I only needed it to look over something that I'm already sure is correct, so, here." said the guy Piper had bumped into, because of getting the same book apologized.

Piper looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had seen.

"Uh hi. I'm....I'm P-Piper Ha-Halliwell." She stuttered.

_'Great. Sound like a blubbering idiot why don't you Piper!'_ She thought.

He chuckled. "I'm Leo Wyatt." He beamed his beautiful smile.

"Um I know we don't really know each other, but you want to go out sometimes?" Piper asked and surprised herself with being so... normal? And not like a blubbering idiot.

"Well yeah! I'd love to. How about now? If your not busy.I've got a free period." Leo asked.

"Uh sure, me too. That'd be great." Piper smiled and Leo's heart melted.

A/N: another chapter and plz review!


End file.
